I'm in love with you
by Ino Y. Uchiha
Summary: It was good to know that he loved her back. And that also goes for him.


**Ami: Ita-kun's nowhere to be found…*sigh***

**Gaara: That's because **_**you're **_**here.**

**Ami: Oh…But atleast **_**you're **_**here! *hugs Gaara***

**Gaara: *turns to a nearby tree and looks up.* HELP ME!**

**Itachi: *just sitting there* You're on your own!"**

**Yes. Ami LOVES Ita-kun and Gaa-kun!**

* * *

**SUMMARY: It was nice to know that he loved her back. And that also goes for him.**

**Sasuke's kind of OOC in here. If you don't like OOCs, you could stop reading now.**

* * *

**I just **_**had **_**to make a story today. It's Friday the 13****th**** for God's sake!**

**I even intended to post this before my 13th story to match the date...But I couldn't help but post "Stop Believing in FLAMES, Ino" first and this one ended up being my 14th... TT^TT**

**So here it is.**

* * *

I'm in love with you

By: Ino Y. Uchiha "Ami"

Ino was humming happily as she was waling down the side walk. She was in a good mood and everyone on her way could tell.

As she walked past the local café, she quickly noticed something and came to a halt. Her eyes widened in shock.

**~XOXO~**

"It's so nice that I ran into you." Sasuke said. "Finally. Someone to talk to."

"Me too. It seems lik e it had been _months_ since we last spoke to each other." She replied, actuallty exaggerating some parts. **(****Ami:**** I love it when she exaggerates things out!) **"In don't think I've even come out of that hospital in _days_!"

"It's just that now that we have jobs, we don't have enough time to spend with ourselves and our friends." Sasuke said, stating a fact. "…not even in romance…"

"Hey! I just remembered!" Sakura said, excitedly. "Me and Lee are dating!"

"Congratulations!"

"How about you?" Sakura decided to ask "Have you dated somebody yet?"

Sasuke looked down on the floor. "None yet."

"Is that so?" Sakura said. "With all those fan girls? Still none?"

Sasuke nodded slightly.

"To think that _the _Uchiha doesn't have a girl friend!" Sakura teased. "Wait! Do you have at least _somebody _like?"

Sasuke blushed.

"Ooh! Somebody has a crush! Who is it?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not—"

"Not hiding something? Come on, Sasuke! Promise I won't tell!"

"Promise?"

Sakura gasped. "So there _was _a special someone!"

"Sakura!"

"Oops. Sorry." She apologized, as she tried not to giggle from excitement. "So who is it?"

He put his face close to her ear and then covered it with her hand and whispered. "Fine. She's…"

Sakura just giggled some more.

**~XOXO~**

She just stood there in shock only to see him with _her._

They were talking to each other non-stop while sitting on a table, teasing each other.

She felt kind of jealous of her. She never have been _that _close to him. Ever.

**~XOXO~**

Sakura turned to her right, only to see Ino standing there, staring straight at them. "Speaking of _her, _there she is now!"

"What? Where?" Sasuke said kind of panic-y with it too.

"Hey, Ino!" Sakura shouted right to that blonde, getting her attention.

**~XOXO~**

Ino's staring was cut off by somebody hollering her name.

"INO!"

Sakura was calling.

Ino's heart was beating fast. Sakura wants her to come over to the table. And Sasuke's there too!

After struggling on going or not, she decided to.

"Glad you could come." Sakura said, pulling a chair for Ino to sit on.

"So why'd you ask me to go here?" Ino asked, as she sat down.

"No reason…" Sakura said, looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke, realizing what that look on Sakura's face meant--and also the fact that Ino was here—tried to make an excuse. "Girls, I have to go. I still have some things to do."

Both girls nodded and Sasuke went away, leaving the two to talk to themselves.

"S, what did you say earlier?" Ino said, to bring up a subject.

"Nothing…really…" Sakura replied.

"Come on!"

"No way!"

"How about what you have talked about with Sasuke!" Ino said teasingly, but hurt inside. "What do you think about him?"

"He's…a nice man…" sakura said honestly. "And very thoughtful too."

There was a moment of silence.

"Congratulations." Ino said, trying to break the thick silence. And even though she felt hurt just saying that, she still did.

Sakura smiled. "Thanks! Did you know that we're dating now?"

This made Ino hurt more. "I…know…He was here too, right?"

"Really?" Sakura gasped at this, and started to look around for him. "Where is he? Where did he go?"

"Didn't he say he had other things to do? He was even sitting in _there_!" Ino said, pointing at the chair _Sasuke_ was sitting on a few minutes before.

"But that's _Sasuke's _chair!"

"That's what I've been saying!"

Sakura was now confused. "Wait. Who were you talking about again?"

"Sasuke!" Ino said, almost shouting.

"But I thought…" Sakura blushed. "...It was Lee."

"Lee?" Ino said, surprised. "I thought you dated _Sasuke_!"

"No, silly!"

"But I saw you with him here!"

"We were just _talking_! We bumped into each other on the way and had a small chat."

"So you were not dating?" Ino asked.

"We _aren't_!" Sakura said. "And I'm dating _Lee_!"

"So I've been jumping into conclusions all this time!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Yeah. You sure are."

"So…" Ino started. "…If you and Lee are dating and Sasuke doesn't like you, then who?"

Sakura sighed. _How could this woman so oblivious?_

"Who?" Ino asked again, curiously.

"YOU, BAKA!" Sakura shouted.

Ino was speechless. How could he have misjudged Sasuke and Sakura's reunion? Now, she was feeling regret on ever thinking Sasuke and Sakura were an item when _she _was the one Sasuke desired.

"Earth to Ino!" Sakura waved her hand in front of her just to get her out of her thoughts.

"Huh? What?"

"GO TO HIM, of course!" Sakura said. "Before it's too late!"

"But why?"

"You still love him, don't you?"

"…"

"Go!" With a small push, Ino was out running.

**~XOXO~**

Sasuke was walking through the streets of Konoha, thinking very hard.

_What if she rejects me? Would I accept it? What would I even say to her? _He thought.

"Sasuke!" a voice said.

Sasuke was in deep thought that he didn't even hear the voice from behind him.

_What if she already has a boyfriend?_

"SASUKE!" The voice said again louder, but only to be ignored.

_I'm so in love with her that I even think I'm hearing her voice right now. _Sasuke finally came to a stop as he arrived at the training grounds.

"Finally…" The voice, panting. "…I caught up with you."

Recognizing the voice, he turned around only to see Ino in front of her. "Ino? What are you doing her—"

"I've been trying to call you for the past few minutes!"

"Sorry." Sasuke said, looking at the floor.

"It's okay."

"…"

"I've heard…"

"Heard what?"

"That you love me."

"Who told you?"

"Sakura."

"Sakura…"

"So…" Ino said, trailing off.

"So?" He repeated, but as a question

"I want to hear those words from you personally."

"Huh?"

"Say 'I love you', dammit!"

"I love you?" Sasuke said, kind of unsure, not really knowing what's going to happen next.

With that, Ino threw her arms on him and smiled. "I love you too!"

It was good to know that he loved him back. And that also goes for him.

* * *

**At last! I've been meaning to post this since last month. And now I just did! Yippee!**

**I don't mind if you don't review this story. Just reading this makes me happy. **

**Lots of Love,**

**-Ami Sano-**

**~^.^~**


End file.
